Nebby potter sun and moon
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry potter didn't know how it happened but one moment he was running then the next thing he knew these creatures were doing something to him then he got a new name, a new body, and a new family
1. Chapter 1

Chapter. 1 Ultra change

We come into this story on a dark and cloudy day as we hear a bell ring and soon enough we spot our young hero racing out of a school building with several other kids chasing him this is Harry Potter a small 5 year old child that has known nothing but pain thanks to his 'family' but today might just change all of that as Harry ran as fast as he could from his cousin and his gang of bullies and as he ran Harry did his best to make sure his cousin was as far away from him as possible if only he had looked at where he was going as he looked forward and froze in fear as he found himself at the edge of a cliff that lead down to the lake that was in the middle of town and as his lungs tried their best to being in air Harry turned around only to find Dudley and his gang smiling cruelly as they inched closer to him knowing he was trapped then Harry looked back down at the water

"Well what's life without some risk" Harry muttered breathlessly and surprising his bullies Harry turned towards them smirked before letting his body fall backwards and as he fell no-one noticed as a swirling portal opened underneath him and as he fell into the portal it closed quickly as Dudley and his gang reached the edge only to see nothing

"Welp my parents should be happy" Dudley said wide eyed

While with Harry he didn't know what was going on, one minute he was falling next thing he knew some creatures had their hands on him and was pushing him there was so many of these weird and scary creatures and Harry screamed as they charged at him sticking needles and other stuff into him he didn't know how long he was in their in the place that shown both pure black and pure white then something glowed in the place making the creature retreat as he fell once more but he was changed then he landed with a soft sound of a pillow and opening his eyes he knew something was wrong he couldn't feel his legs heck he couldn't feel his arms and as he opened his eyes once more he found himself lying on some kind of stone pedestal whimpering before he heard voice

"Did it work"

"You go check"

"No you go check"

"Will you imbeciles just shut it I'll go check" a woman's voice stated loud a clear as slowly Harry watched as a woman with golden hair appeared seemingly walking up some unseen stairs and when she spotted him she smiled cruelly

"Hehe it worked know then bring it to the labs" she ordered as several people climbed up after her all wearing white and instantly they started to grab at him

" _Hey leave me alone, who are you, what in the world is going on_ " Harry asked not knowing that he spoke a different language or the fact that the only sound they heard was a bunch of "pew"s then one of those creatures appeared behind the woman

" _Hehe welcome little creature to the pokemon world"_ it stated before it swung one of its jelly fish like tentacles and knocked him out all the while one Lusamine smiles crookedly as the Ultra Beast beside her whispers in her mind what this creature is a Cosmog and it will help her get to where she needs to go all the while the Ultra Beasts made their plans after all what's one persons pains for the price of two worlds.

* * *

Welp Harry you are now Nebby, I had this idea after my sister Cd finished the main story of Pokemon sun sadly she is still trying to beat the game completely so most of this I will try and get right if I'm wrong about something please tell me so I can fix it but either way I hope you guys like the little idea I have here


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Escape and Naming

Harry didn't know for how long he was kept in a cage for days weeks months but what he did learn during that time was that he was very much different the first point being that of his appearance of a blue and purple puff ball with no legs or arms this took him awhile to adapt to but it was the next bit of info that surprised him he could fly well technically he was floating off the ground but still to him that was amazing and after he figured that out Harry started to zoom around the room exploring his new surroundings even though it wasn't much just four metal walls a small round bed and two bowls that Harry guessed was for him but he ignored that for now and instead stared at his reflection staring at his new purple and blue form and at his blue cheeks and the weird golden half circle that went around his body as his 'hair' seemed to go up in two puff then he stared at his bright green eyes he was different completely and utterly different and as he stared at his reflection he grinned then pulled a face before he started floating backwards giggling that was another thing that was different for some reason Harry seemed to have de-aged if he had to guess he seemed to be now a three or four year old a three or four year old that was constantly hyper and Harry easily let himself fall into the younger mind frame as he played around the room happy with the larger living space then the Cupboard under the stairs but as he learned after a while his most favorite part about his new home was Lillie when the door first opened out of the wall he was extremely surprised till he caught the 9 year old eyes of Lillie who gasped at the sight of him causing Harry to instantly try to hide somewhere anywhere but what she said caused him to freeze

"Wow your so pretty" Lillie stated and instantly she backed up wide eyed as Harry rushed forward and started to tell the girl that he was not **pretty** and that if anything he was handsome but then he paused as Lillie giggled and laughed at what he was doing making him pout

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were a boy hmm well I'm Lillie what's your name" Lillie asked smiling this caused Harry to smile as well

" _I'm Harry Harry potter"_ Harry stated smiling

"Pew is that your name" Lillie asked tilting her head and confused Harry instantly shook his head

"Huh well that's all your saying hmm how about I give you a name" Lillie stated this made Harry pause did he want a new name while he would admit he had been changed into whatever he was now the question bugged him did he want to give up on his past the dursleys, the abuse, the oh who was he kidding he hated his old life a brand new one would be a good thing so smiling Harry nodded quickly and instantly he watched as Lillie went into thought trying to think of a name for him and slowly she started to walk around him seeming to look over every inch of him

"Hmm what about star" Lillie stated and instantly Harry was shaking his head while glaring playfully at the girl

"Okay okay boy names" Lillie stated giggling as she returned to thought

"Hmm what about Nebby" Lillie asked and Harry paused before he turned towards his reflection he did have the colors of space and such and the name sounded good in his head and with this in mind he turned towards Lillie

"I like it I think that's a good name for me" Harry/Nebby stated smiling at the girl who most of heard his approval as she smiled and cheered and ever since that day Lillie would come a visit him some time to play other times to just talk and sometimes to train it surprised him so much the first time Lillie got mad at him and told him to float in a corner and it was then that he realized she was slowly becoming something close to a older sister or maybe even a mother figure for the poor abused and transformed exhuman so when the people in white clothes came in instead of Lillie he was surprised but not worried although he should have been as the scientists ran tests over and over again as well as taking samples from him blood and hair and the like at one point he even watched as one of them lit one of his hair's on fire and watched it burn and he was terrified then when everything was said and done they tossed him back in his room and left it felt like hours passed before the door opened again causing him to flinch back in fear and it was to this sight that Lillie found him hurt and alone so caged in and scared as her little friend looked at her with fear and instantly she rushed towards him hugging him and asking what happened, why was he trembling, what had caused him so much fear as tears appeared in Nebby's eyes and as Lillie's brother stared into the room shocked and disgusted at what had happened to the pokemon and looking at his sister who was trying her best to calm the pokemon down he stormed off grabbing his pokemon and went to ask his mother some questions it was the next day that Lillie told Nebby that her brother was gone that he had left but not before telling her what happened then she put a bag down in front of him by know a year had passed since the two's meeting and Nebby looked up surprised at Lillie who had a hat on

"Okay Nebby quick get in the bag we're leaving this place" Lillie stated and Nebby trusted her as he dove into the bag as she carried him out of the room and through the base as he grew worried when the alarms started to ring and guards surrounded his friend, his only hope, his only sibilance of family and instantly he felt something inside of him come out and everything was blue then once again he found himself falling this time with Lillie and both screamed as the water came closer before with a splash they dove in and quickly Lillie swam up and kept Nebby above her as she swam to shore where a woman stood looking out towards them a woman that helped them onto land and gave them both towels to dry off and this woman was one Professor Burnet and as she heard their story she called her husband and they promised to help them but that wasn't what really grabbed Nebby's attention as he stared at the group in front of him and they stared back

" _Wow what are you"_ one of them asked causing Nebby's eyes to widen

" _I could ask you the same thing"_ Nebby stated then looking at each other the group spoke as one

" _We're pokemon"_ they cried happily and Nebby just knew he was going to have to learn a lot about this new world.

* * *

Yes yes you do Nebby hehe well the next part will be when Lillie meets Moon/Sun either way I already have plans for that speaking of which sorry this was so rushed I didn't know exactly what all happened during this time frame in game so I winged it to the point where we are now but I hope you guys still enjoy the story and I will try to get the story right as best I can so till next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Nebby meets Moon

Nebby sighed as laid leisurely inside Lillie's bag it had been three months since the two had meet the Professor couple and during that time Nebby had made some friends among the pokemon that the two Professors owned he had also learned a lot about himself thanks to Lillie's searching but he found himself sad most of the pokemon didn't really connect well with him sure he had made some friends like Rockruff and the three starter Pokemon Litten, Popplio, and Rowlet but even with them being his friends he felt disconnected Lillie was always hiding him trying to protect him from her mother and he saw what that cost her she hasn't spoken to anyone but him and the Professors for weeks and if anyone else tried to talk to her she was always jumpy scared and each time Nebby realized this it made him sad guilty and as Nebby slowly huddled deeper into the bag with all the foul smelling repels in it he froze as the swing of his bag caused him to spot something the forest and instantly Nebby remembered something Professor Kaku had told them about the Legendary guardian pokemon of the island Tapu Koko didn't he have a shrine in the forest and from what Nebby understood Legendary pokemon were extremely powerful maybe even powerful enough to help Lille so quickly Nebby launched in the direction of the forest making Lillie stop

"Huh you want to go in the forest" Lillie asked looking down at him

" _Yes I just had a great idea come on"_ Nebby muttered slamming the bag towards the forest again

"Wow okay let's go" Lillie stated not noticing as behind them a raven haired girl wearing a red cap walked into the middle of town with Kaku and instantly she spotted them and decided to follow.

Back with Nebby and Lillie

Nebby kept trying to get Lillie to go faster which just caused Lillie to tell him to slow down and ask him what was the fuss about then angered and wanting to help his friend Nebby using his powers unzipped the bag more and jumped out as he floated around before he rushed for the bridge as Lillie cried out behind him he was halfway across the bridge and closer to where Topu Koko when he heard it Spearow and looking up he spotted the birds flying towards him and instantly they started to attack as Nebby flew down and stuck himself to the rickety wooden bridge for dear life as the Spearow circled him as Lillie screamed about to rush out for her friend that is till the girl from before rushed forward passed Lillie and ignoring the corals and groans from the wood underneath her rushed towards Nebby before she lifted her bag and hit several of the Spearow away before getting on top of Nebby to protect him all the while Nebby was terrified there were bird pokemon attacking him a stranger was looming over him and he was no closer to Topu Koko then with a cry he felt his power surface once again then he heard loud splinter as the bridge around him and the unknown girl was blown apart by his fear and they were falling then with a loud war cry Nebby felt something grab both him and the girl before it flew them back to land and once they were on land was when he spotted who had saved them it was Topu Koko he was really here then Nebby noticed how the pokemon was tensing he was about to fly away

" _WAIT please I need your help"_ Nebby cried rushing out of the girls arms straight in front of the legendary who stepped back in surprise before he looked Nebby over

" _And what do you need help with little one"_ Topu Koko asked his voice a bit gruff as he looked at the small pokemon

" _My friend Lillie her mothers trying to take me away from her and these creature they they"_ and instantly Nebby's emotions burst as he explained everything to the legendary how he was once human how he once lived in a world without pokemon everything even the Dursleys and once he was done he could see the sadness in the Pokemons eyes for him

" _You wish to help your friend yet you don't wish for your return home I… I can understand that very well, while I will admit I am not the strongest Legendary I will try and help you"_ Topu Koko stated before he leaned forward and using what powers he had he forced a change over Nebby causing him to start to glow a white light

"Huh Nebby is evolving" Lillie cried having watched the entire conversation alongside the unknown girl then slowly they all watched as Nebby slowly fell from his hovering position till he was laying on the ground then his form seemed to lengthen and stretch then as the light reside only one word was spoken

"Oh my Arceus" Moon yelled wide eyed

* * *

And I'll leave it there on a cliff hanger and also yes the girl is Moon the female character you play as in game and she alongside Lillie are going to have their hands full that and a lot of explaining to do so till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Hard to explain

For several seconds both Moon and Lillie couldn't do anything but stare then things got hectic as Lillie started screaming bloody murder while Moon kept on asking how in the distortion world this was possible and quickly Tapu Koko flew away before either could point their anger or confusion at him as they stared down at the small form of a three year old boy with raven locks and tan skin with only a bunch of baggy clothes covering him then slowly the small child groaned silencing both girls and looking at each other they both instantly made a plan as Lillie reached down and carefully picked up her once pokemon now turned human and lifting him up till he was pressed against her side with his head falling into the crook of her neck and quickly the pair started to run

"Okay so your pokemon just turned into a young human child after having a chat with a legendary pokemon" Moon stated causing Lillie to nod quietly

"Okay so you pinch me and I'll pinch you" Moon stated reaching over and pinching Lillie's arm causing her to jump in surprise and recoil as she glared at the other girl

"This isn't a dream oh my Arceus" Lillie muttered as she looked down at Nebby curled up in her arms and soon enough the group managed to reach the town and quickly gained the attention of Kukui who instantly raced over to them

"Hey Lillie who's this little tik someone who got lost in the woods searching for Tapu Koko" Kukui asked smirking then his smirk fell as Lillie shook her head but before she could talk she heard yelling about the Kahuna Hala who instantly started walking towards them

"well now who is this little fella I haven't seen him before" the Laguna asked and quickly Lillie interrupted them

"Yeah about that can we all go have a chat... privately" Lillie asked softly as she looked around at everyone most just talking to each other and getting the festival ready

"Ah certainly follow me" Hala said as he lead them to his house and walked them inside before locking the door behind him

"Know then what's wrong Lillie and where's Nebby" Professor Kukui asked having noticed her empty bag

"Huh I'm currently holding him" Lillie stated shocking the two men before both girls slowly explained what happened and when they were finished all of them was staring at the small little 3 year old

"So Tapu koko transformed little Nebby into a human hmm why" Hala asked looking towards the Professor for answers

"Well Nebby seemed to have been having a conversation with him before" Lillie was saying only to freeze as Nebby moved in her arms

"Hmm Lillie stop shaking the bag so much" Nebby muttered clutching closer to Lillie only for his sleep addled mind processed what he had done then slowly his hand opened and closed and instantly his eyes snapped open and the group quickly figured out Tapu koko didn't completely make him human because Nebby's eyes seemed to hold galaxy's with in them with a burning sun and blazing moon as his irises then instantly he pulled his arm from around Lillie and stared at it while clenching his small hand into a fist and then unclenching then he slowly looked over himself

"Huh I'm I'm me again ha haha" Nebby stated clinging to Lillie as slowly tears came to his eyes while everyone was surprised by this revelation

"Nebby what do you mean" Lillie asked and for the second time that day Nebby explained his past the Dursleys, the portal, and those creatures

"In fact your mom has one of those creatures with her when I first got here what did she call it" Nebby stated trying to remember all the while Hala was glaring angrily at nothing at the thought of his previous family members

"You mean Nihilego wait that means it's not a pokemon either" Lillie stated drawing everyone else in

"And Lillie I think these creatures their very good at mind control" Nebby said hesitantly and instantly the entire group went quiet before Professor Kukui instantly raced for his computer and started putting this info in while asking Nebby more questions While Hala headed outside saying that he would put up a watch for these creatures all the while Nebby hugged Lillie as she started to cry while Moon patted her back and the group stayed like that for hours as slowly everyone calmed down from the news then turning toward Nebby Kukui asked a question that Lillie had been dreading

"So I guess you want to go back home to your dimension" Kukui asked and instantly do I chef back at the glare Nebby sent his way as he clutched tighter to Lillie

"No this is my home now stay with Lillie" Nebby stated hugging onto the girl as she hugged him back tightly this caused the other two in the room to smile although Kukui's was a bit forced

'what is his world like if he doesn't want to return there' Kukui thought saddened

While elsewhere

One Albus Dumbledore was growing tired as he looked through the reports of the order of the Phoenix so far no one had been able to find Harry Potter all they had learned was Albus's mistake of leaving him with those monsters that called themselves his relatives at the moment said monsters were in jail but this brought them no closer to where young Harry was and the thought made Albus sigh as he turned towards his trackers where only a single machine moved puffing up smoke it was the indicator that at least Harry was alive where ever he was

"Huh Harry my boy I am so sorry" Albus stated hanging his head

* * *

Welp Nebby is back in a mostly human form and the Wizarding world is looking for him so let's see what happens next time also I think I somehow put CD into the story Moon sounded and acted a lot like Cd for a moment there hmm

"Sis did you secretly put yourself in one of my story's SIS"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter. 5 Pick your Pokemon

It was a few hours after Lillie calmed down and started playing with Nebby who happily smiled and played along in a game of patty cakes this caused Moon and Kukui to smile before all of them turned towards the door to find Hala having entered and his previous dark mood fell when he saw the sight of Nebby happily smiling as he played with Lillie before the Kahuna turned to Moon

"Well with all the excitement I almost forgot you still need to choice your Pokemon" Hala stated before he tossed out the three starters Popplio, Litten, and Rowlet all of who did their best to impress their possible trainer that is till they smelled a familure scent and instantly the three were turning to smile at their friend only to pause in surprise as they stared at Nebby

"Huh hey guys would you believe me if I told you I found a legendary pokemon to help me" Nebby asked smirking as instantly Popplio went towards her friend alongside Rowlet while Litten walked over more slowly

" _You mean you weren't kidding when you told us that story about you being from another deminsion"_ Litten asked surprised as he carefully sniffed Nebby's hand leaving no doubt that this was in fact Nebby

"Yes I wouldn't lie to you guys about that" Nebby stated pouting while Kukui's eyes widened in surprise

" _Well its good that you got someone to help you Nebby"_ Popplio stated as she playfully rubbed heads with Nebby who smiled and pet her head causing his friend his to open and her fin to start flapping

" _Hmm and you got fingers now. I call dips on the next petting"_ Litten stated causing Rowlet to send him a glare

" _Well fine I guess I'll just try and get this trainer to pick me"_ Rowlet stated and that instantly caused the two to freeze as they turned towards moon who was smiling at the pokemon and Nebby playing together

" _Woo hey Nebby can talk her into choosing one of us"_ Popplio stated causing all the three to rush towards Nebby and beg him to help them get the trainer to pick one of them

"Wow wow guys I don't think I can help Moon choice one of you" Nebby stated smiling and laughing as his friends crowded around him while Lillie leaned a bit over Nebby and looked down at him

"Nebby what are they saying" Lillie asked and quickly Nebby repeated his friends words

"Well Litten wants Moon to choice him because as he stats he's the awsomest among the three and the most laid back" Nebby stated laughing as Litten walked over to Moon before curling up beside her and purring as he looked at the girl who smiled happily as she pet him

"Rowlet wants you to pick him because of the fact that he is strict and won't be lazy like some people" Nebby stated smirking as Litten hissed at Rowlet while he smugly flew up and onto Moon's shoulder who was laughing at the look of outrage on the cat pokemons face

"And Popplio wants you to pick her because as she stats you don't need snot nosed HEY I'm not about nosed" Nebby stated tears appearing in his eyes before Popplio barked and they instantly cleared while both Litten and Rowlet sent a hiss and glare at the seal Pokemon

"Oh you mean them" Nebby stated smiling now as Popplio went over to Moon's other side and leaned against her

"Aw man I like all of you and your all perfect in my books heck I dont know who to pick" Moon stated causing the three to get sad looks

"Heh why don't you take all three" Hala stated causing six face to turn in surprise at him

"Really" Moon asked grinning alongside the three starters

"Sure after all you're the only new trainer around at the moment seeing as my own Hau has his already so why not beside I'm going to guess that you'll be traveling with Lillie as her friend and if so her and Nebby could use all the fire power you can bring" Hala stated smiling as the three starters cheered alongside Moon who happily hugged and patted the three while Nebby was smiling happily that his friends wouldn't be leaving him then after the cheer went down Lillie moved Nebby over out of her lap and onto the couch as she whispered to him that she wanted to talk to Moon so while she and moon talked Nebby and his pokemon friends curled up on the couch as Kukui rolled over in his chair with Rockruff and asked Nebby to help him translate some stuff between the pokemon which he happily agreed to until Lillie came back

"Okay come on Nebby we're going to be going with Moon to her house to see if she has any clothes that might fit you" Lillie called out

"Okay" Nebby stated scooting to the edge of the couch and hopping down only to instantly fall over and it was only thanks to Litten quickly jumping underneath him and Rowlet and Popplio grabbing the back of his shirt that he didn't slam face first into the ground and almost before anyone else could move Lillie was beside Nebby picking him up and looking him over in worry

"Oh my god are you hurt" Lillie asked checking all over his body for any sign of injury and quickly Nebby shook his head

"No I'm not hurt Lillie thank you guys" Nebby stated looking at his friends who smiled back at him

"Hmm it seems the long exposure of being a pokemon alongside your apparent jump back in age has caused you to forget how to use your legs and feet heh you should be able to learn again soon enough bit for now how about just letting Lillie carry you" Kukui stated smiling sadly as Nebby quickly nodded holding onto Lillie tighter as the group left

* * *

Well there we go everything from here on is different from the game there will be some similarities but not much and also yes little 3 year old Nebby can't walk yet so he gets carried by Lillie hehe well either way I'll see you guys next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Nebby needs help

It only took a little bit for the two girls to reach Moon's home the only reason it took longer was that several people had stopped to gush over Nebby thanks to the fact that there leader had told them all that Lillie had found a abused orphan in the woods and would be taking care of him so it came of no surprise when everyone and their mother wanted to cheer the child up and make him feel welcome so by the time the two girl three pokemon and one little boy got to Moon's house Nebby was blushing to the extremes as he tried to hide himself on Lillie as he clutched onto her for dear life and that wasn't even the worst part of the day Moon's mom stated that she still had several toddler clothes that would fit him from Moon's cousin and when she pulled out the five box's and Nebby noticed the large grins on Moon's and Lillie's faces he felt true terror as they opened the box's and looked inside at the several different 'cute clothes within and as soon as Lillie put him down to look through the clothes Nebby started crawling like his life depended on it for the door only for a smirking Litten to stop him alongside Rowlet while Popplio helped the girls drag him back

"I hate you guys" Nebby yelled as he was put through the torture all 3 year old's hated being dressed up in cutesy clothes and in the middle of Lillie trying to put him in a footie pajamas that looked like a lion Nebby had enough and before the twos eyes changed back into his pokemon form and flew into their faces

" _No more cutsie dutsie outfits"_ Nebby yelled before levitating some clothes he actually liked and rushing into the bathroom and ignoring the giggling outside changed into the clothes he picked before crawling out of the bathroom while using psychic to open the door before he crawled the rest of the way out showing his black and white T-shirt with a black and white pokeball and black shorts this caused the girls to pout

"Aaw but I liked how cute you looked in the little mew outfit" Moon stated smiling as a huge blush appeared on Nebby's face

"No no more dressing me up in outlandish outfits please" Nebby begged looking up at Lillie with Baby Growlithe eyes causing her to gush as she picked him up and held him

"Besides don't you think the pokemon should have their turn now" Nebby stated no one but the two horrified boys noticing his wide smirk on his face

"Hmm I agree" Moon stated as Popplio nodded happy of the idea of dressing up while Litten and Rowlet tried to escape before a blue aura appeared around them as Nebby used psychic to pull them back into the room

" _I hate you Nebby"_ both boys yelled while Nebby watched smiling as the girls took turns dressing them up and by the end Litten was stuck in a pokemon safe three piece suit with his hair spiked up while Rowlet had a blue bow tie around his neck but both went wide eyed at Popplio who was wearing a completely white dress and had actual makeup on and instantly both boys rushed to there long time friend and started fighting to give her compliments causing Nebby to laugh before translating for Lillie and Moon who joined in before all three fell over laughing when Popplio slapped the both of them with her tail before with her head held high waddled over to Moon as the two boys were on the ground groaning with swirls in their eyes

"Well it seems you guys are having fun" Moon's mother stated looking into the room smiling

"Yes Ma'am thank you for letting me borrow some clothes for Nebby" Lillie stated smiling at the older woman before looking outside and gasping as she saw the moon hanging in the sky

"Oh no" Lillie muttered looking over at Moon's clock which showed that it was 12 o'clock

"I have to get back to Professor Kukui's house" Lillie stated reaching over to pick up a almost asleep Nebby who yawned as he rubbed at his eyes

"Oh no it's already too dark out there I'll just give Kukui a call and tell him that you'll be spending the night here" Moon's mother stated as she walked out of the room while Moon happily went looking for the air mattresses and Lillie sighed as she went looking through the clothes they picked and managed to get Nebby into a footy pajama the only one he liked which was black and white with the black sides eye being red while the white sides eye was black and after helping Moon set up the air mattress beside her own bed she laid down with Nebby already asleep curling up to her while the Pokemon climbed up in bed with Moon as she laid down and went to sleep all of them waiting for the adventures tomorrow would bring

* * *

Welp there we go a little fun chapter I think I'm going to like this story also who can tell me what kind of footie pajamas Nebby is wearing I'll tell you this its not a pokemon and it's a bear


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter. 7 the start of a adventure

Lillie yawned as she felt sunlight fall onto her and slowly she opened her green eyes which fell open the sleeping form of Nebby and once she saw the small pokemon turned 3 year old human she had to smile as she noticed his thumb sticking into his mouth as he curled into her side and slowly she laid her hand on Nebby's head slowly patting down his wild hair as he slowly leaned more into her then carefully Lillie got up and turned towards the other bed only to find Moon and the pokemon gone and quietly Lillie walked out of the room to find Moon's mother in the kitchen area

"Good morning I hope that old air mattress wasn't that terrible last night" she stated smiling as she continued cooking

"no it was fine thank you" Lillie stated smiling at the older woman before she stepped over to look at the food cooking

"want some help" Lillie asked and quietly Moons mother moved aside so Lillie could help and then told her that she was making and quickly taught her how to cook the food

"Ah thank you for this Moon never was able to get cooking right hopefully with you traveling with her she won't just go off eating at every Pokemon center" the woman stated smirking while also causing Lillie to laugh before she paused hearing a tiny sound of Lillie from the open door and quickly washing her hands she walked back to the room to see a slowly awakening Nebby who instantly spotted her and made a motion to wanting to be picked up and she quickly obliged carrying back into the living room where Moon's mother had finished the food right in time for Moon to come walking back into the house covered in dirt and grass alongside her pokemon who was copying her look all of them tired but happy

"Well I can see that you lot have been training Moons mother stated smiling at her daughter who instantly moved towards the food on the table her pokemon copying her as they reached for the pokemon food only for Meowth/ Moon's mother to swipe at them with their paw or wooden spoon

"Oh no you lot don't first go clean up then you can have breakfast" she stated looking at both her daughter and her pokemon causing the four to grown before they all headed to the bathroom together while Nebby happily dug into his food while he sat in Lillie's lap

"Aah heh this is so much better then the Dursleys Especially seeing as I'm not being forced to cook" Nebby stated smiling as he happily ate his food not noticing both Lillie's and Moons mothers look of outrage and horror

"Well you dont have to worry about that ever again" Moons mother stated causing Nebby to smile up at her then turn towards the bathroom door as Moon came out with s towel in her hair as she walked to the table and sat down eagerly eating her breakfast as her pokemon followed after her although Nebby had to keep himself from laugh when he spotted Litten's useral sleek fur being puffy to the point he looked twice his size

"Don't say a word" Litten hissed glaring straight at Nebby who mimed zipping his lips before he went back to his food then as all of them finished eating they heard a knock at the door and before anyone could get the door Kakui just strolled in this caused Nebby to think of what his previous family's reaction would have been and he almost burst out laughing again

"Well hey there guys you ready for the festivities today" Kukui asked causing Moon to cheer out a yes alongside her pokemon while Lillie smiled slightly before nodding alongside Nebby who having finished eating leaned back into Lillie as Kukui and Moon excitedly talked about the festival that was going on tonight where the Pokemon trainers of the town would battle it out alongside there pokemon partners for Topu koko and after awhile Lillie sighed as she leaned back in her chair and looked down at Nebby who looked like he was almost back to sleep that is till she sat up noticing something that caused her to giggle

"Well it looks like someone's a bit of a messy eater" she stated and tilting his head Nebby raised his hand and touched his cheek and was surprised when his hand came back sticky causing the other to laugh as well

"Well it looks like someone needs a bath" Moon's mother stated and instantly the two went quiet knowing that Nebby was technically a 3 year old which meant that he was most definitely not taking a bath by himself this caused both Nebby and Lillie to blush and caused Moon to laugh

"Ah I'll get the bath ready besides I don't think I got all of the dirt off me" Moon said causing both to blush even more as Moon left and soon enough Lillie carrying Nebby followed both blushing

Afterwards

We find the group of three relaxing outside as they watched the sun lower into the horizon then getting up the group ventured out to the town heading the long way so Moon could get some more training in while Lillie and Nebby looked around and enjoyed the scenery or watched Moon and her pokemon battle until they reached down and seeing some of the shops that had opened Lillie lead Moon over as Nebby instantly wanted to get a drink something that would help wake him back up and reluctantly Lillie bought him a Dr. Pepper and give the small bottle to Nebby she watched as he first sniffed the drink before taking a sip and pausing

"So do you like" Lillie was saying till both her and Moon paused as Nebby tipped the drink back and chugged it down completely before looking back at the place where Lillie got the drink then back at Lillie with a pleading look

"No those drinks are extremely addictive and bad for you" Lillie stated but almost instantly gave in when Nebby sent her a kicked Growlithe look as she watched as tears appeared in his eyes as her resolve slowly melted away

"You do realize that if you drink enough of those you'll get a headache Especially seeing as you have a small body" Moon stated smirking and instantly the tears were gone as Nebby stated horrified at her

"You mean if I have another it would hurt" Nebby asked horrified

"Heh you'd have a headache for a bit but other then that not much else" Moon stated making Nebby reconcedure the drink this causes Lillie to send the other girl a thankful look as the three headed towards the stage with all of Moon's pokemon resting in there pokeballs so they would be ready for the pokemon battles and both Nebby and Lillie watched smiling as their friend muttered several different strategies as they as a group continued looking around till they heard the announcing yells that the festival Pokemon battle was about to start and quickly Moon climbed up on stage alongside Hau who was the only other person who had agreed to battle in the tournament while Nebby and Lillie watched their friend from the crowd alongside her mother all three cheering her on as both got ready there pokeballs after Hala's speech

"Ready" Hala asked pointing at Hau who nodded

"Ready" Hala asked again pointing at Moon who nodded with a determined smirk

"Then let the battle… Begin" Hala yelled as both tossed out there chosen pokemon Moon sending out Rowlet while Hala sent out a pichu and instantly the fight was on with moon using Rowlet's Razor leaf to knock back the Pichu while also having Rowlet dodge Pichu's electricity with impressive flying as he sent more and more leafs to attack he's opponent causing Pichu to have to run around dodging the leafs till Moon saw he was in the perfect spot

"Rowlet use tackle" Moon ordered and quickly Rowlet flew down and slammed into Pichu before it could move sending it launching out of the ring with swirls for eyes

"Pichu is unable to battle Hau choice your next pokemon" Hala yelled above the cheers as Hau pulled out another pokemon before sending it out and Moon was surprised when she saw the other Rowlet that the other trainer had

"Okay Rowlet good job how about you take a rest while your friend takes care of this bird" Moon stated causing Rowlet to laugh before he flew up and landed on Moon's shoulder relaxing as she threw out another pokeball as Litten came out to play as he looked unimpressed at the Rowlet in front of him

"What you have two of the starters that's awesome" Hau cheered making Moon smile before she got back into the match right as Hau ordered his Rowlet to tackle Litten

"Litten use Fire fang" Moon ordered right as Rowlet went to tackle Litten as instantly Littens fangs caught fire as he launched forward grabbing the bird by one of its wings and shaking his head causing the pokemon to cry out as it was burned before Litten let go and backed up ready for anything

"Rowlet you good" Hau asked and quickly Rowlet nodded glaring at Litten as the two circled each other

"Come on Litten you can beat that feather duster" Nebby yelled out from the crowd and causing Litten to smirk at the knowledge that he had his friends at his back then before anyone could move a white glow enveloped Litten surprising everyone

"Huh Litten's evolving" Moon stated smiling as slowly Litten grew larger and slowly a caller appeared around his neck alongside a bell before with a cry the bright light vanished leaving Torracat in Litten's place as he hissed at his oppenet while smirking as Moon who smiled and cheered

"Yeah awesome Torracat now use ember" Moon ordered and nodding Torracat threw back his head built up his fire causing his bell to turn a almost pure gold before with lurch of his head aiming at his surprised opponent the fire came flying out engulfing Rowlet then once the fire died out everyone went silent as slowly through the smoke Rowlet stumbled out then spun around with swirls for eyes as it fell over in front of Torracat

"Rowlet is out of the battle Hau choice your next pokemon" Hala yelled out as Torracat leaned forward and licked where he had used fire fang on Rowlet wiping away the burns still on the bird cuasing the bird wake up a bit

"Heh thanks" Rowlet stated getting up and walking towards her trainer who quickly hugged the pokemon and returned her to her pokeball to have a good rest

"Okay this final pokemon I managed to find recently its really cool I've actually never seen this pokemon before" Hau stated and instantly Nebby had a bad feeling

"Heck I don't even now its name except for this nagging feeling heh oh well go" Hau yelled and it seemed like everything went slow as the ball left his hand flying through the air as the light around it seemed to bend into the pokeball

"Xurkitree" Hau yelled as the blue light appeared and out came something no one had seen before it was black and white with a almost human like appearance except it was made completely out of cables but Nebby couldn't help but stare at the 'pokemon' something didn't seem right instantly Nebby unconsciously straightened causing Lillie too look at him in concern then worry as then green in his eyes darkened till the were black

"Inasalent human as soon as I find that meddlesome creature you will die" that voice it seemed to be coming from the creature and from his own mind and instantly he realized what that was

"Moon that's not a pokemon" Nebby yelled terrified then his fear grew as it instantly turned to him

"Ah there you are" it hissed in Nebby's mind before with a twirl and a lounch it threw Hau surprising a cry from the boy who slammed into a building the creature pokeball falling and shattering from the creatures attack before it launched itself at the crowd causing screams to go off from every where as Hala rushed forward as the creature Xurkitree reached the terrified form of Lillie and Nebby and instantly Lillie turned around to protect Nebby as a yellow glow appeared then they heard a slam but feeling no pain looked back around with wide eyes as they noticed Topu Lolo in front of them having caught the creatures arms mid swing before with a burst of water the creature was sent flying back thanks to Popplio's water gun before Moon and her pokemon rushed to protect their friend while Hala protected both the citizens and his nephews uncouncius form from the creature

"Leave creature this is your last warning" Tapu Koko intoned ready for a fight then everyone froze and shivered Nebby most of all as a voice slithered into their minds

"Hahaha aah does the little creature think its strong enough to best my creation" the whisper stated while they watched as Xurkitree twitched and tensed before grabbing its head and glaring at them

"My creation will capture you all Esspiacially" the whisper said as Xurkitree straightened and then unfolded one finger pointing straight at the terrified form of Nebby

"Now why don't you come along my little creation" they whisper had turned into a yell beating into Nebby's head making him whine as he clutched his head tears falling from his eyes at the pain cursing through his mind

"Leave him alone monster" Topu Koko yelled launching himself forward and slamming the creature monster flying back only for it to right itself and land on its feet as it turned its glare to Topu Koko

"How dare you strike your better you insolent pest" the whisper spat while Xurkitree went flying forward sending a power whip Topu Koko's way until it was intercepted by a razor leaf as Rowlet flew in between the two sending the move away from Topu Koko as a water gun sent Xurkitree back before it felt itself be hit by a tackle then Xurkitree found something impossible it was at the edge of a cliff

"You inferrier creatures will feel fear when we/I the Ultra Beasts come back for you" the whisper stated sharply causing Nebby to slam back before Xurkitreejunoed back and fell as Topu Koko, Moon and her pokemln rushed to the edge only to find nothing no sign of the Ultra Beast then still carefully looking around the group headed back to Lillie who was hugging Nebby closely as he hugged his head and his eyes slowly returned to there green color

"Are you okay little one" Tapu Koko asked looking down at Nebby who slowly nodded before wincing

"My head still hurts somewhat but heh I think I'll be fine" Nebby stated before he flinched and rubbed his head while Topu Koko nodded to the child before doing something that surprised all of them

"That is good to hear young one but it seems what you have told me is a far greater problem then we originally thought this is why I have been sent here" Topu Koko stated speaking in everyone's mind

"Wait what do you mean sent" Moon asked

"You three have been invited to join me during a meeting" Topu Koko stated and instantly Moon, her pokemon, Lillie, Nebbie, and Topu koko gained a golden outline to themselves and before they could say anything Topu Koko spoke

"The meeting of the Legendary's" Topu Koko intoned and instantly the group vanished with a golden flash while Hau slowly got up clutching his head

"Huh what happened" he asked looking at his grandfather who alongside the other people could just stare wide eyed.

* * *

Welp huh looks like the problems in alola have became a pretty big deal so next chapter say hello to the Legendary's


End file.
